


new kid on the block

by every_fandom_ever



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky has a cat, Dragged away, Moving, Peter is confused, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever
Summary: Someone new moves into the tower





	new kid on the block

“Sir request that you come downstairs, Peter.” Peter jumped at the sound of Jarvis, knocking his knee into his desk. Peter rubbed at the spot for a second before heading to the living room. He had needed a break from his homework anyway. 

Peter walked into the living room to see Steve and Tony whispering to each other as Steve paced. Tony looked up when he saw Peter walk in. 

“Hey, kid! There are some things I need to tell you,” Steve glanced at Peter, but continued to pace, “We’re having another guest move into the Tower.”

“Who is it?”

“Well, it’s actually-”

“Sir, T’challa’s plane has just landed on the platform.” Tony stopped, looked back at Steve, and nodded.

“I guess it’ll be a surprise, come on Pete!” Tony, Peter, and Steve all squeezed into the elevator. There was a tense silence that none of them wanted to address, so instead, Tony hummed loudly and Peter stared at the ground. Steve practically jumped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, Tony and Peter following quickly behind him. On the platform, the jet door opened. 

Peter recognized Princess Shuri from the few video calls Peter had been a part of, but he didn’t expect her to be followed by Bucky Barnes, notorious assassin, carrying a duffel bag in one hand and a white cat in the other. 

“Hey Buck,” Bucky dropped the duffel and pulled Steve into a one-armed hug. Tony smiled at the two, something Peter didn’t understand. 

“Punk. Nice place,”   
“Well, I hope it’s up to your standards, Elsa. I’m sure Ice Pop can give you the grand tour, but I would like to introduce you to my kid-intern. Barnes, this is Peter,” Tony stepped to the side, gesturing to Peter. Peter couldn’t tell if Bucky recognized him from Germany. He simply waved at him, giving him a small, fake smile. Peter was ok with it though, he was bad around people too.

“He lives part-time at the tower.” Tony continued, “You’ll mostly see him around on weekends and after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Other than that, family dinner every other night is mandatory, but you can have a pass for tonight if you want. Steve can fill you in on everything else,” Tony waved the two off. Peter watched as Bucky grabbed his bag, eyeing Peter once more before catching up to Steve. 

“Sorry about the last-minute call, but my brother thought it would be best for him to not be in the middle of the civil unrest.”

“It’s fine, Princess. Does T’challa need help with anything?”

“Thank you, but we are fine. This man doesn’t take too kindly to outsiders,”

“So I heard. What does Barnes think about leaving?” Shuri laughed at this, glancing at the tower.

“We practically had to drag him away. Perhaps, once the problem is taken care of, he can come back to visit, but I believe that being here will help his healing process.”   
“Yeah, can’t hide from the world forever,”


End file.
